Y ella sólo lo usaba
by Fenryr
Summary: Bien... mi segundo fic: Yoh comprende que Ana únicamente lo utiliza... ¿qué hará al respecto?
1. Capítulo 1

Fenryr: Bien, bien... Esto es otro fic. Espero que les agrade. Nos vemos...  
  
Jam: ^_~ ¡Hola, guapos!  
  
Fenryr: Ya empezaste...  
  
Jam: * con voz inocente * ¿qué cosa...?  
  
Fenryr: Uy... nada  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Él se sentía solo. Triste. Abandonado. Solitario. Sin compañía. Melancólico. Frustrado. Deprimido. Angustiado. ¿Pero por qué...?  
  
-Yoh.- dijo Ana una mañana.- prepara el desayuno.- esas fueron las palabras determinantes para que se sintiera así... Sólo estaba siendo usado...  
  
Ana siempre le decía: haz esto, haz esto otro, haz aquello, haz otro poco más, haz...  
  
Él estaba en este mundo para ser usado por su prometida. La que supuestamente lo amaba... la que supuestamente debía cuidar de él... la que supuestamente debía darle apoyo incondicional... la que supuestamente no lo abandonaría...Claro que él también tenía esas obligaciones; y las cumplía, o al menos eso intentaba. Y para el colmo, cuando cometía algún error o hacía incompleto, ella le regañaba... obvio que así debía ser... pero lo regañaba por que no le agradaban las cosas... un regaño es para que el error no se haga de nuevo.  
  
-Yoh.- le llamó en una noche. -Quiero que...-  
  
-Esto será lo último que haré por ti.- interrumpió el chico bruscamente. Ana estaba confundida; su mirada expresó una terrible duda, mientras que le veía fijamente sin entender.  
  
-Escuchaste bien.- interrumpió de nuevo antes de que ella pudiera decir cualquier cosa. Sus palabras parecieron golpear a Ana, pues se tambaleó y apoyó en la pared con una cara de confusión y un nudo en la garganta. Las piernas le empezaron a flaquear y su mirada se perdía. Ella se llevó una mano al pecho, pues parecía como si lo que le dijo su prometido le hubiera atravesado el corazón. Entonces, sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos y balbuceó:  
  
-¿Qué acaso no me amas?-  
  
-¿Cuándo dije yo que te amaba?- contestó Yoh con una voz fría y cruel. Ana se apretó el pecho. Nuevamente esa sensación de la punzada en el corazón. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar; estas rodaban por las mejillas y caían al suelo. Ella también cayó al suelo, sobre sus rodillas. Yoh no cambió su expresión. Seguía siendo rígida y seria.  
  
-Yoh.- murmuró entre sollozos. Apenas podía respirar. La tristeza, sorpresa y las lágrimas apenas le dejaban tomar aire.  
  
Pasaron los minutos, que parecieron horas eternas. El silencio reinaba en la pensión, pero luego fue interrumpido por los sollozos de Ana otra vez cuando escuchó ciertas palabras:  
  
-No te amé, no te amo, y jamás te amaré.-  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Fenryr: Bien... se los dejo así.  
  
Jam: Vaya.... ¿qué te motivó a escribir eso...?  
  
Fenryr: ... ideas... sólo ideas...  
  
Jam: ... bueno... mucha suerte y cuídense... ^_~ nos vemos, guapos  
  
Fenryr: Ya empezaste de nuevo... 


	2. Capítulo 2

Fenryr: Hey, hola... así que nos vemos de nuevo...  
  
Jam: ^___^ así parece  
  
Fenryr: Mmh... bueno... le sigo  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
-Mátame.- musitó Ana a Ren Tao. El chico al principio creyó que era una broma, pero al ver la mirada de Ana, comprendió que era algo serio. El simplemente bajó la cabeza, y dudó por unos instantes, los cuales parecieron una eternidad. Luego, la vio fijamente. Percibió una enorme tristeza, melancolía y angustia. Ren intentó entender por qué estaba así.  
  
-¿Me matarás o no?- preguntó con voz fría y sin emoción. A Ren se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y su mente se nubló. No estaba seguro del todo... a decir verdad, para nada. No había razón alguna para hacer semejante cosa; así que únicamente desaprobó con un movimiento de su cabeza.  
  
-Idiota.- murmuró Ana. Ren sólo soltó un bufido, y le dirigió una mirada seria. La chica palideció ante esa forma de ser vista: jamás había sentido tal peso sobre sí. Ella tambaleó un poco, y estaba por caer, pero los brazos de Ren la sostuvieron. La sacerdotisa no pudo evitar sentirse cómoda ahí, y se recargó en el pecho de él. La respuesta fue obvia: Ren se sonrojó, pero luego cambió de expresión cuando comenzó a sentir su pecho húmedo. Eran lágrimas.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-¡Oiga, don Yoh!- exclamó Ryu alzando la mano. El chico de cabellos castaños oscuros volteó mientras iba de salida de su casa. El primero llegó hasta él, y le saludo de manera educada y amable. El joven shaman sólo respondió con una de sus clásicas sonrisas y empezó a caminar de nuevo, con su amigo a lado.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Las lágrimas seguían cayendo sobre el pecho de Ren y se extendían a su torso. Él jamás la vio así; un nudo en la garganta y una niebla en su mente se formaron. Pasaron los segundos, y parecieron minutos; pasaron los minutos y parecieron horas; pasaron las horas y parecieron días.  
  
-Ana.- musitó Ren aún con sus brazos rodeándola. Él, de cierta forma, comprendía su dolor, pues también se había tirado alguna vez a llorar así: de manera amarga y desconsolada. El chico no sabía como reaccionar concretamente. Él siempre había llorado en su cuarto, y jamás fue acompañado. Él siempre mojaba las sábanas de su cama, y jamás le preguntaban la razón. Él siempre rechazaba los intentos de ayuda de su hermana y jamás podía lograrlo. Él siempre se resistía a soltar sus muestras de tristeza y jamás podía. Él siempre terminaba dormido por el cansancio y jamás quería despertarse. Él siempre actuaba como si nada, y jamás lograba mostrarse débil. Él siempre... y jamás...  
  
-¿Qué quieres?- balbuceó Ana débilmente y entre sollozos. Ren iba a responder, pero luego recapacitó. ¿Qué quería él? ¿Ayudarla...? ¿Por qué...? A él le dolía verla así. Pero... algo no estaba claro. Su mente, le decía, que como buen amigo, debía apoyarla. Y mientras por otro lado, su corazón le dictaba que debía hacer mucho más que eso... que debía ayudarla, apoyarla, cuidarla, tranquilizarla... amarla... Ante esta última idea, Ren sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente. No podía hacer tal cosa. Ella tenía a su prometido, y aunque lo hiciera, jamás sería correspondido. Ese era el problema del amor... no siempre se es correspondido... Y si uno era correspondido era sólo de manera pasajera.  
  
-Te pregunté que qué quieres.- musitó de nuevo, con voz cortada. Su respiración se había alentado a causa de tanto llorar, y sus ojos se pusieron rojos de tanto líquido pasado por sus ojos. Ella sólo quería morir. Ella sólo quería dejar de sentir. Ella sólo quería ser consolada. Ella sólo quería una explicación. Ella sólo quería...  
  
-Quiero que permanezcas en este mundo.- dijo Ren con voz temblorosa. Ana al principio creyó que era mentira, pero luego alzó la vista, y se encontró con una mirada de ternura, una mirada de amor, una mirada de apoyo, una mirada de esperanza, una mirada que decía más que palabras, una mirada...  
  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ana con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos. Ahora a él se le cortó la voz. No sabía si responder con lo que le decía su mente o con lo que decía su corazón. Estaba atrapado... si le decía lo que su mente, quizá le quitaría alguna esperanza que ella tenía, y si decía lo que su corazón, se metería en problemas.  
  
-¿Por qué, Ren...?- preguntó otra vez, mientras el brillo en sus ojos decaía y su voz era interrumpida por más lágrimas. Fue entonces, que el corazón de Ren palpitó aprisa y la sangre se le subió a la cara. Simplemente deslizó sus manos a su cintura, la acercó, y le dio un tierno beso.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Jam: Oye, por cierto... ¿vas a especificar qué te hizo escribir esto?  
  
Fenryr: ... Mmh... lo dudo...  
  
Jam: Oh, vamos...  
  
Fenryr: No... esas razones son sólo para mi melancolía...  
  
Jam: ...de acuerdo... * suspira * hasta luego, lectores ^-^ 


	3. Capítulo 3

Fenryr: Bien... le sigo con esto, pues me lo pidieron...  
  
Jam: ^_~ ¡Hola a todos!  
  
Fenryr: ... no sé si notaron que ando algo desanimado a comparación de mi fic anterior...  
  
Jam: ¡¿Algo?!  
  
Fenryr: Sí... algo...  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
-¿A dónde piensa ir, don Yoh?- preguntó Ryu expectante. La mirada del joven se perdió en el horizonte. El otro shaman se quedó en silencio, aún esperando una respuesta, mientras observaba la carretera desolada y vacía. Tal como el corazón de Yoh. Ese pobre corazón estaba desolado, vacío, abandonado, maltrecho, herido, triste, deprimido, lastimado, melancólico, frustrado, furioso, desesperado, solitario... pero más que nada... perdido y confundido.  
  
-Don Yoh.- dijo Ryu.- creo que será mejor encontrar un lugar para protegernos de la lluvia.- agregó al tiempo que levantaba la vista y observaba las nubes oscuras que estaban sobre ellos. El chico de camisa blanca asintió, aún con la vista fijada lejos de allí.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ese beso despertó todo un mar de sensaciones. Ternura, amor, dulzura, miedo, lujuria, pasión, esperanza, apoyo, confusión y excitación. Pero ambos sabían que estaba mal. Sabían que estaban yendo contra las reglas establecidas por su alrededor y por el destino. Aún así, sus labios no dejaron de juntarse una y otra vez. Poco a poco, el beso se hizo más profundo y apasionado cuando las dos lenguas se retorcieron una con otra.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Y bien, don Yoh.- dijo Ryu, bajo las caricias del agua que caían del cielo.- ¿por qué decidió abandonar a doña Ana?- pero sus palabras se deshicieron con la fuerte lluvia, haciendo que no llegaran a los oídos de Yoh, quien seguía viendo lo mismo.  
  
Su mente andaba perdida. No había claridad. No había orden. No había luz. No había entendimiento. No había verdad. No había razón. Sólo había confusión junto con preguntas. ¿Por qué lo trataba así? ¿Por qué no llego a amarla? ¿Por qué tuvo que tomar esa decisión? ¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel? ¿Por qué...? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¡¡¿¿¿POR QUÉ???!!!  
  
Fue entonces, que sintieron una presencia más. Ryu volteó a ver; Yoh seguía igual. Era una chica de cabello rosa y piel pálida. Estaba agotada, pues siguió las huellas que muy apenas se veían en el suelo. Al escuchar su respiración agitada, Yoh se sorprendió mucho y giró.  
  
-Tamao.- dijo simplemente. Efectivamente. Era ella... Ella... tan tierna, tan linda, tan hermosa, tan paciente, tan tímida, tan... ¿Mojada? El cuerpo de Tamao temblaba por el agua fría que salía de las nubes. Debido a esto, se veía su esbelta figura. Tamao se sintió un poco rara cuando las dos miradas se posaron en su cuerpo, pero luego tapó como pudo y sonrojó fuertemente.  
  
-Tome, señorita Tamao.- pidió Ryu cuando le extendió la ropa posterior de su conjunto blanco. Enseguida, agarró lo que le fue ofrecido, y se tapó con ella, protegiéndose de la lluvia y de los ojos de ellos dos.  
  
Yoh se confundió aún más: se había fijado en otra chica, cuando sólo tenía ojos para Ana. Y se fijó en una que nunca pensó hacerlo. Quizá... quizá había encontrado a la persona que si amaría. Quien sabe... igual y no.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Jam: Uy... hoy tengo que hacer el cierre; Fenryr andaba algo desanimado... si, algo... Mucha suerte y cuídense. ^_~ Mate Ne! 


	4. Capítulo 4

Fenryr: ... gracias por el apoyo, Beu Rib. De veras lo aprecio... ya me siento mejor por varias cosas... En fin. ¡Sigamos!  
  
Jam: ^____^ hola a todos...  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
-¡Ay! ¡¿Dónde se habrá metido ese tarugo de Yoh?!- preguntó Chocolove bastante indignado. Ana, Horo-Horo, Fausto, Eliza, Lyzerg y Ren se encogieron de hombros, abriendo paso a un momento de silencio. Ninguno sabía, pero ni a Ana ni Ren le importaba. Ellos dos al parecer eran felices juntos... Sentían el amor puro, casto, verdadero, eterno, y real. Ese sentimiento jamás podría ser quitado una vez que fue descubierto. Ni la voluntad de sus padres, ni la de sus amigos, ni la de los familiares... ni la de la propia muerte.  
  
-Así que ustedes dos se aman.- dijo Fausto interrumpiendo el silencio. Ana y Ren afirmaron con un movimiento de su cabeza. Por ellos, no había problema alguno. Tampoco por el de sus amigos... pero sus padres... Obviamente no estarían felices con esa decisión.  
  
-Eso es bueno... pero les traerá problemas.- dijo Horo mientras su rostro se ensombrecía. Y entonces, otra vez el no hacer ruido alguno se apoderó del lugar; sólo se escuchaban las lentas respiraciones de cada uno.  
  
-Y por cierto... ¿dónde está Tamao?- hizo notar el chico de cabello celeste.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Joven Yoh...- musitó Tamao sonrojándose.- ¿por qué se fue...?- El joven shaman parpadeó ante esta pregunta. Entonces, bajó la cabeza y comenzó a pensar.  
  
-No lo sé.- murmuró momentos después. Ahora se daba cuenta que nunca lo pensó. Sólo se marchó. Simplemente se fue. Unicamente tomó sus cosas y largó... ¿pero por qué?  
  
-¿Y tú por qué me seguiste?- preguntó ahora Yoh mientras la miraba.  
  
-Bueno... yo...-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-¡¿Q-qué has dicho, Ren?!- exclamó Jun Tao bastante confundida y sorprendida.  
  
-Lo que escuchaste.- respondió secamente y sin sentimiento alguno. Ante estas palabras, la hermana Tao se tambaleó y apoyó en la pared, como si las palabras hubieran intentado hacerle tropezar. Pero el problema no era el balance; era su cabeza. Le empezó a dar vueltas, confundida, asombrada, pasmada y sin entender. La familia ya tenía alguien asignado para que se casaran. Pero no. Ren de pronto dijo así sin más, que amaba a otra mujer.  
  
-¿Algún problema con eso?- agregó con voz severa y grosera. Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Jun, como si fuera eco. No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo.  
  
-N... no, ninguno.- musitó débilmente. Por desgracia, había demasiadas complicaciones: le romperían el corazón a la prometida, el apellido de la familia quedaría mal, todos los planes previos se arruinarían, y más que nada, al escoger otra mujer, Ren sería abandonado a su suerte. Así de simple.  
  
-¿Estás consciente de lo que has dicho?- balbuceó Jun, aún recargada en la pared. Ren acertó mirándole de manera fría y cruel, como le era característico. Su hermana palideció; jamás le habían mirado así, y jamás se esperaba algo así, y menos por alguno de su propia sangre. Todo esto ocurrió en una habitación lujosa y grande de un famoso hotel, donde ellos ya se habían hospedado en ocasiones anteriores.  
  
-Pero, señorito.- intentó contradecir Basón.  
  
-Cállate.- ordenó Ren si siquiera mirar a su espíritu acompañante. El chico ya se había hartado de que no quisiera entender nadie. Era su vida, su deseo, su libertad, su capricho y su decisión. Entonces, por fin todos callaron por un par de minutos.  
  
-Yo si tengo problema con eso, Ren Tao.- interrumpió una dulce y agradable voz que para nada era familiar.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Fenryr: Mm... sí. Fue bastante corto. Lo siento... he andado ocupado con varias cosas... pero ya pronto saldré de vacaciones para entrar a un nuevo ciclo escolar... jeje...  
  
Jam: *-* yo podré practicar mis platillos...  
  
Fenryr: ._. pero si cocinas de maravilla  
  
Jam: _ pero quiero conquistar a Sol  
  
Fenryr: Ah... -_- alguien te dijo la frase de: "Al corazón de un hombre se llega por el estómago" ...  
  
Jam: ^___^ ¡¡Así es!!  
  
Fenryr: Uy... bueno. Adiós. 


End file.
